elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures (Morrowind)
The following is a list and description of creatures found in the province of Morrowind featured in the video game The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. This article is distinguished from the Races of The Elder Scrolls in that it deals with creatures not construed as sentient within the context of the series games. Alit The Alit is a tailless two-legged predator common to the grasslands and ash wastes of Vvardenfell. Built like its larger and more dangerous cousin, the Kagouti, the Alit has a large head and protruding jaw, and when running on its short, stumpy legs, it looks similar to a large mouth with feet. The Alit has a weak poison attack which will affect the victim when bitten, but its attack is still weaker than that of the Kagouti. Atronach Atronachs are humanoid Daedra that embody, and control, one of 3 elements. Flame The Flame Atronach is an element of fire in a faceless, female form with black plates of armor. They are impervious to fire attacks but weak to frost. If you have 100 fire resist or over, then they can't hit you with their fireballs. Frost The Frost Atronach is a large golem made of ice. Immune to frost and resilient to physical attacks, the Frost Atronachs weakness lies in the element of fire. If you have 100 resist frost, then they can't hit you with their iceballs. Storm The Storm Atronach is the strongest of the Atronachs. They are made of stones held together by lightning which makes them immune to shock spells. If you got 100 resist shock, they can't hit you with their shock spells. Bears Bears are mostly found on the frozen island of Solstheim. Grizzly Bear Grizzly Bears are the common form of bears found in TES III: Morrowind. Also found in Cyrodil, typically in the more rugged, mountainous regions. They are aggressive and quite powerful Snow Bear Snow Bears are somewhat larger than normal Bears, and have thick white fur that protects them from frost attacks. Snow Bears can be fairly difficult to find. Bonelord Bonelords are revenants that are usually found protecting the tombs scattered throughout Morrowind. They are robed skeletons with their skulls floating far above their bodies and two sets of arms. Bonelords primarily use spells and curses, especially those that drain attributes, to attack. However, they will perform melee attacks in combat if so pressed. Bonewalker Bonewalkers are also known as zombies in the west and are most often summoned by necromancers and other conjurers for personal defense in combat. They are a light brown in hue, and retain their humanoid appearance, but exhibit damage from decomposition, including bones protruding from their bodies. Bonewalkers come in two forms: lesser and greater. The lesser bonewalkers are the same shape and size as they were when they died and attack their enemies only at short range. Greater bonewalkers, however, are hulking creatures much larger in size than the corpses they were created from. The greater bonewalker will attack enemies in melee combat as well as throw curses at their target, reducing their strength so that it must be restored via spells or potions. Both class of bonewalkers are commonly found in the ruins and tombs of Vvardenfell. Bonewolf A reanimated wolf. It is highly aggressive and attacks the player with biting and scratching attacks. They commonly live in the more dangerous tombs and barrows of Solstheim, and are usually found in groups of at least two, along with a Draugr. Despite being reanimated, they have not gained much strength compared to living wolves. Dwemer Constructs The lethal machines discovered in Dwemer ruins are Dwemer Constructs. Some appear to be powered by steam. Centurion Sphere An enchanted and mechanical artifact of the Dwemer which can still be found guarding their ruins. It can transform itself into a uniform sphere when inactive, and transform into a mobile warrior using a collapsible sword to engage enemies when threatened. Centurion Spider An enchanted animated artifact of Dwemer origin. Constructed in the form of a large metal spider, it is aggressive and dangerous. It can also utilize a compressed jet of poison for defense. Steam Centurion An enchanted animated artifact of Dwemer construction. Constructed in the form of an armored warrior with spiked hammers instead of hands, they are aggressive and dangerous. Clannfear A fierce, large lizard-like Daedra which is commonly sought for its heart, which is used in Alchemy. It very much resembles a small, bipedal Triceratops, and can be moderately difficult to destroy. It is immune to weapons that are not enchanted or made of silver. Cliff Racer Cliff Racers are winged, leathery flying creatures with long beaks, flailing tails, and large vertical sails along their spines. They are usually encountered around the mountainous regions of Morrowind. Cliff Racers are by the far the most common creature in the game. Cliff Racers are known to attack at random, which makes them a problem when a player is low on health. Most players of Morrowind find them to be annoying, and they have become somewhat infamous. Corprus Monsters Corprus Monsters are Humans, or possibly Elves, infected with Corprus. They appear incredibly deformed, due to the disease. Two variants are found in-game. Corprus Stalker These shambling creatures are victims of the Corprus disease, an incurable ailment that mutates the body and twists the mind. Corprus Stalkers have had relatively little mutation, but seem to develop a universal appearance. They are humanoid in shape, but sand-brown, with vacant expressions and shuffling walks. The corprus disease not only mutates and maddens its victims, it also bestows upon them great strength and endurance, making these creatures dangerous, especially when they may give anyone near them the disease. Many corprus stalkers are kept in the corprusarium at Tel Fyr, a sanctuary for them where Divayth Fyr researches possible cures. Lame Corprus A further deformed victim of Corprus. This version has increased strength and abilities than the Stalkers and can infect the player with various blight diseases. They are, however, easy to escape from, due to their slow speed. Daedroth A bipedal Daedra with a large, crocodile-like snout. Daedroth have excellent melee and spellcasting abilities and should be confronted with caution by experienced adventurers only. Their hearts are commonly sought for their magical properties. Dremora Intelligent and powerful war spirits in the service of Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon. Dremora are powerful foes and typically carry a range of high quality weaponry. More powerful versions are called the Dremora Lord. Dreugh Dreughs are humanoid half-octopus sea monsters. Due to their ability to remain underwater for such long periods of time, it is safe to assume that they possess some sort of amphibian-like qualities. When defeated, Dreugh Wax can be taken from their bodies. A land-based version, called a Land Dreugh, appears in Oblivion. Durzog Creatures often used by Goblins to actively hunt and kill adventurers as well as other enemies of the Goblin. They are powerful reptilian-like beasts that use quick slashing and biting attacks. Two varieties of the Durzog exist: the regular, undomesticated Durzog, and the powerful, Goblin-trained War Durzog, which can be distinguished by a spiked collar. They are seen in The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal. Fabricants Fabricants are creatures created by Sotha Sil that exhibit both mechanical and organic properties. They are mainly found in Sotha Sil's Clockwork City. Two kinds of Fabricants exist. Hulking Fabricant Hulking Fabricants are one of two types of fabricants that appear in Mournhold and the Clockwork City. They are part creature and part machine, and are slow and powerful, especially when compared to their counterpart the Verminous Fabricant. Verminous Fabricant Verminous Fabricants are one of two types of fabricants that appeared in Mournhold and the Clockwork City. They are a mix of creature and machine and are very fast. Goblin Vile and vicious humanoids. They vary in size from smaller than a Bosmer to larger than a Nord. Some are mindless animals; others have learned the ways of magic. Goblins use trained Durzogs. Golden Saint Golden Saints are humanoid Daedra that exist mostly in the Grazeland areas of Vvardenfell. They appear with random glass, daedric, and ebony weapons. They also appear around the Red Mountain Region. Golden Saints are also guards in the northern district of New Sheoth, a city in the Oblivion Expansion pack "The Shivering Isles". This creature gives the best soul gem in Morrowind if used "soultrap" on it. Grahl Grahl are large, powerful monsters that reside in the more dangerous of caves in Solstheim. They are covered with a white fur and possess large tusks and claws. Their red eyes may be collected from their corpses and used to create potions. Guar The guar is the dominant domesticated herd animal of Morrowind, used as a pack animal and for its meat and hide. Some guar remain feral and aggressive, living in the wilds of Morrowind. A little known fact about the guar is that the Imperials often refer to them as 'Tigers'. The reason for this being that during a tour of Morrowind in the earliest days of the Armistice, Tiber Septim became enamored of the beasts. On the mainland, and specifically the Deshaan Plains, guars are striped. This, coupled with the fact that His Holiness was never able to pronounce 'guar' correctly (his troubles with the provincial Chimeric tongue is legendary), led to Septim finally calling them 'Tigers', from a fabled recollection of a storybook beast he loved as a youth. Even in the times of The Elder Scrolls games, Dres slavers often refer to their cattle-guar as Tigers. Rockjoint may be contracted from a diseased guar. Horker Horkers are seal-like creatures that reside in and around the waters of Solstheim. They have pure white fur and ivory tusks. Though they have fur and so are mammals, they exhibit the ability to breath underwater, as they can perpetually stay underwater, unlike real-life analogues such as seals, otters, or other marine mammals. Horkers are generally docile creatures, but can be territorial and will attack travellers who approach too close to them. They are often hunted by the inhabitants of Solstheim for their tusks. Hunger The Hunger is a sinuous, long-limbed, long-tailed Daedra with a beast-skulled head; they usually attack with paralyzing attacks and uses spells to disintegrate the player's weapons and armor. They also make an appearance in the Oblivion expansion pack "The Shivering Isles". Imperfect The Imperfect are massive mechanical golems constructed by Sotha Sil to be used as bodyguards. They use powerful magical powers and have high magical resistances. Though two are seen, only one is fought in-game. Kagouti Kagouti are bipedal creatures with a short tail, large forward pointing tusks and a triangular snout. Kagouti are dangerous to individuals who lack decent fighting skills because their attacks are stronger than most of the other animals in the game, and Yellow Tick may be contracted from a diseased Kagouti. They can easily be identified from a distance which often allows weaker characters to avoid confrontation. Kagouti are related to guar and alit, but are much more aggressive and dangerous. Kagouti hide is made into leather and used in clothing and household goods. Kwama Kwama refers to the hive-like creatures encountered mainly in Morrowind. Several types of Kwama are encountered by the player. Kwama Forager The Kwama Forager scouts the surface of the land and natural underground passages, searching for suitable locations for new colonies, and hunting for prey. Foragers are aggressive but not very dangerous. Kwama Foragers range far from their homes, deep into the Ashlands as far as the Ghostfence. Kwama Foragers and Warriors will attack the player, since their scent is alien to them. They can be avoided or easily killed so are more often a nuisance than a threat. The loss of a Forager is not a problem for the hive as they can be quickly produced. Kwama Foragers and Warriors won't attack miners, since they're used to their smell. But they attack intruders. Droops may be contracted from a diseased Kwama Forager. Kwama foragers sometimes drop eggs. Kwama Queen The largest of the Kwama which produces all of the nest's eggs. They are too large to move and so have to have their needs attended to by Kwama Workers. They are unable to defend themselves and so rely on nearby Warriors to kill any intruders. Kwama Warriors The Warrior looks similar to a combination of the Forager and the Worker. The Kwama Warrior defends the Kwama colony's tunnels and chambers. Warriors are aggressive and dangerous. Avoid them, or go ahead and kill them if you have to. Don't worry. The hive can replace them fast enough. Kwama Foragers and Warriors won't attack miners, since they're used to their smell. But they attack intruders. Droops may be contracted from a diseased Kwama Warrior. Kwama Workers The primary source of labour in a Kwama colonies, digging tunnels and attending to the Queen and eggs. They are not aggressive unless attacked. Lich Lichs are undead creatures that found mostly in the sewers of Mournhold in the Tribunal expansion. These undead creatures are immune to cold, poison, and disease, while retaining their mortal skills in the martial and magical arts. Mudcrab The Mudcrab is a large, edible crab found in marine, coastal, and cavern environments. The Mudcrab is rarely aggressive, but tough and territorial, and groups of mudcrabs may become a nuisance. The Mudcrab is prized for its sweet crab meat, which possesses modest magical properties. Swamp Fever may be contracted from a diseased Mudcrab. One Mudcrab, found on a small island west of Tel Branora, buys and sells things from the player at full market price. Netch Netches are jellyfish-like creatures that are herded and bred, similar to Guar. Although they possess a somewhat jellyfish appearance, they exist entirely out of water. Two types of netchs exist in-game: the female Betty Netch and the male Bull Netch. Betty Netch The Betty Netch is a large hovering beast, supported by internal sacks of magical vapors. The Betty Netch, the female of the species, is smaller than the male Bull Netch, but fiercely territorial. Normally a single Betty Netch will have a harem of five or six Bull Netch, however Netch plantations that raise them for their leather attempt to keep the ratio closer to one to one for faster breeding. This has the side effect of making the Betty Netch on plantations much more aggressive than wild varieties. Betty Netch are peaceful, but they happen to be one of the more dangerous creatures in the game. This, coupled with the fact that they appear in the Ascadian Isles close to Vivec, makes them a threat to newcomers that attack them thinking that they are dangerous. Serpiginous Dementia may be contracted from a diseased Betty Netch. Bull Netch The male of the species, the Bull Netch is a huge beast that hovers in the air, supported by internal sacks of magical vapors. Bull Netch are giant, peaceful, and poisonous, floating creatures with long tentacles that dangle to the ground. Nix-Hound A Nix-Hound is a medium sized arthropod predator which has been known to hunt in packs. The Nix-Hound is a gray, rangy quadruped with long, purple feeding spikes. Its cousin, the Rogue Nix-Hound, is larger and much more dangerous. Ogrim Ogrims are tremendously large Daedra with scaly green skin on much of their body. They have large, twisted horns just above their small and piggy eyes. They also have a ring of metal, just around the area of the heart. Rat Rats are commonly found in caves and other similar places in Morrowind. They are very weak and can be defeated rather easily. Reikling Reiklings are semi-intelligent creatures resembling Goblins. Some NPCs in-game claim that some Rieklings are intelligent enough to speak, but they speak only nonsense; one said Riekling is encountered in the main quest of the Bloodmoon expansion. Rieklings sometimes ride Tusked Bristlebacks as mounts on occasion. These mounted Rieklings are much more dangerous than they are on foot and wield small lances. Scamp Scamps are weak and cowardly servants of Mehrunes Dagon. Generally they may be found in and near Daedric ruins, where they can be a danger to lower-levelled players. Scamps are small creatures, resembling small humanoids with pointed ears and teeth, and remain in a half-crouch. Scamps are intelligent, and may speak if they wish. One Scamp, named Creeper, resides in Caldera and will buy and sell from players at full market price. Shalk A large and slightly aggressive beetle which uses magical fire to attack. Shalk resins are the tough, soluble substances extracted from Shalk hides. Shalk resins are used as glues and stiffeners in manufacturing bonemold and chitin armors. Collywobbles may be contracted from a diseased Shalk. Silt Striders Silt Striders carry passengers and cargo between settlements on Vvardenfell. Fares depend on distance to be traveled. Silt Striders are giant insects. A compartment for passengers and cargo is hollowed from the creature's shell; the driver directs the beast by directly manipulating exposed organs and tissues. Sixth House Minions There are several types of Sixth House Minions that the player encounters. They are said to be infected with Corprus and can infect others with different Blight diseases. Most Minions resemble mutated Dark Elves in appearance and usually battle with magical spells, as opposed to melee attacks. Ash Vampire Ash Vampires are Dagoth Ur's lieutenants; they are the most powerful of the minions in the Sixth House and attack with both melee and powerful magic; contrary to their name, they are not blood vampires, for Ash Vampires do not feed on blood, and have no other connection with blood vampires, outside their name. Ascended Sleeper Ascended Sleepers are distorted creatures that wear elaborate robes and seem to sprout several tentacle-like appendages from their heads. They have navy skin and a humanoid form. Sleepers are aggressive and utilize magic to attack their enemies. Ash Poet Ash Poets are a type of Sixth House minion that is mentioned, but not present in the game itself. Dagoth Gares, an Ash Ghoul, mentions them as higher in rank than he and the other servants of Ilunibi shrine, below Ash Poets, Ascended Sleepers, and Ash Vampires. This most likely puts them somewhere between Ash Ghoul and Ascended Sleeper, though some fans speculate they may be more powerful than an Ascended Sleeper. Whatever the case, they have not been seen in any Elder Scrolls game, so their appearance is unknown. Ash Ghoul Ash Ghouls are another type of Sixth House minion. They have leathery grey-blue skin and resemble a Dunmer with an anteater's nose that protrudes out of the top half of its face. This 'nose' is, quite possibly, a huge Corprus growth, though considerably smaller than those of the Ascended Sleepers. Ash Zombie Ash zombies appear as Dunmer with the top half of their face, brain and hair removed. Interestingly, as opposed to the other minions, they possess no magical abilities and, despite the fact that they always possess a spiked club,they attack with hand-to-hand combat techniques. Ash Slave Ash slaves are spell-casting minions with a humanoid form. Like the Ash Ghoul, it attacks mainly with magic. Skeleton A common form of the undead found guarding graves and tombs throughout Morrowind. Their arsenal varies; they are usually found wielding bows, axes, blades, and maces. Slaughterfish A common and aggressive fish found in the waters surrounding Morrowind, along with Small Slaughterfish, its smaller form. It is rumoured there are Giant Slaughterfish, mainly in legends, however there are many rumored sightings. It can be found near Vivec or near the border of the game, from the surface you should be able to see its spined back. Spirits Different types of ghosts and spirits are encountered in The Elder Scrolls III:Morrowind. Ancestor Ghost Ghosts which are typically found guarding tombs throughout Morrowind are Ancestor Ghosts; they can also be summoned by mages using various magic. Upon its defeat, the player can attain ectoplasm from its remains. Greater Ancestor Ghost A more powerful variant of the Ancestor Ghosts found in Morrowind. Dwarven Spectre Ghosts of the Ancient Dwemer which can still be found haunting the halls of their ruins. The ghosts are typically sought as a source of Ectoplasm. Silver and enchanted weapons are required to hurt them. Spriggan Spriggans are humanoid walking trees that reside in the forests of Solstheim. Spriggans appear as female figures, green and covered with bark. They are fierce and will attack travellers on sight. In addition to this, they will come back to life twice upon being killed. Tusked Bristleback The Tusked Bristleback is a type of boar native to Solstheim. There are lots of them around, and they're sometimes hunted for their meat. The Bristlebacks can be vicious, too. That's why the Rieklings use them as mounts. Winged Twilight The Winged Twilight is a Daedra that appears feminine in appearance. They also possess purple-blue skin and have spiked tails. If used soultrap on this creature with a grandsoul gem it will be worth 60.000 G when caught. Wolves Like the bears, two types of wolves exist in Morrowind. Wolf Wolves reside on Solstheim in great numbers and are revered by the Skaal who live there. They generally work in packs and will attack travellers, but are generally weak. Some have diseases and can infect the player. Snow Wolf The Snow Wolves are larger, more elusive cousins of Solstheim's common Wolves. They have a thick coat that protects them from the frost and cold. Snow Wolves reside in and around the Moesring Mountains. Legend has it they're the descendants of Ondjage, the Fell Wolf that devoured Hrothmund the Red. Their attacks have freezing attributes, making them slightly more dangerous than their cousins. Sources Imperial Library Morrowind Bestiary Category:Creatures